


Two Boyfriends Spend A Lazy Day

by romsca



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romsca/pseuds/romsca
Summary: Even Captains need a break from their duties to have a day spent on their hobbies and spending time together!This fic is just pure fluff of Juushirou and Shunsui that I originally wrote for my friend naitomeatori as a gift.





	Two Boyfriends Spend A Lazy Day

It was a warm sunny day in the Soul Society, perfect weather for a little outdoor recreation. As of late, there had been very little time for relaxation for the Shinigami who protected the place. Many of them currently were taking advantage of the lull between various crises to have a little fun. On the sun-warmed grass of a particular garden, Shunsui appeared to be enjoying a small nap. There was the occasional passer-by, but they hardly gave him a glance. After all, the sight was not uncommon. Underneath the brim of his large straw hat, however, he was watching the only other person in the garden. The other man had his back to the 8th division captain, and his long white hair draped over his shoulder, obscuring his face as he bent over to tend the bonsai that grew there.

Juushirou swept his hair back as he straightened up to survey his work. The 13th division captain enjoyed tending the bonsai in this garden often. Sometimes he felt as If the fresh air and the small calming task rejuvenated him. He glanced back toward Shunsui as a small smile crept across his face.

“Are you enjoying the view, Shunsui?” he said lightly. He turned to face the other man completely and started to approach him.

The dark-haired man tipped up his hat so that his grey eyes could meet Juushirou’s green ones. “As always, pretty boy!” he teased back with a wide grin and a laugh. 

As Juushirou sat on the grass next to him, Shunsui sat up. He had to pull up and adjust his flowered kimono with him as it had slid off his shoulders while he was laying down. The dark haired captain sighed and looked up at the white fluffy clouds that were drifting lazily across the sky. He lifted a hand to his chin. “The only thing this day needs to improve it is a little sake…” He said in a wistful tone that was hard to take seriously.

Juushirou shook his head with a small chuckle. “I’d planned to have some steamed buns in my room after I finished here. I’m sure I have some sake as well to have with them,” he said. Of course he had sake there. Shunsui came around often on his off time, and with the other captain’s drinking habits, the white-haired man found it prudent to keep sake on hand for his boyfriend.

Shunsui brightened at the offer, immediately jumping to his feet. He offered Juushirou a hand to help him stand. “Ah yes, what a wonderful idea!”

His small smile returned to his face as Juushirou accepted Shunsui’s hand to help him stand. As predictable as ever he thought fondly.

Strolling along at a leisurely pace, the two tall men headed off together toward the 13th division barracks. They spoke idly about various topics as they walked, some serious and some light-hearted. Both had been so busy with their duties that they hadn’t had a simple conversation like this in a while. Lately, they were either in meetings together or they spoke as Juushirou researched yet another topic in the expansive library that he knew like the back of his hand. Many of the Shinigami they passed tried valiantly as they teased each other about various things. 

Before long they had arrived at Juushirou’s quarters within his division’s barracks. As Juushirou slid open the door, Shunshi peered in to see, as promised there was a white sake bottle sitting right next to a small pot on a warmer that most likely contained steamed buns. It was as if his boyfriend had predicted that they would return together. The 8th division captain couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought. Immediately upon entering the room, Shunshi went straight for the bottle of sake, and Juushirou had to keep himself from laughing as he sat down next to him. It had been a long time since they had spent a relaxing day together, and another day like this might not come for a while. For now, Juushirou was happy to stay in this moment with Shunshi for as long as it stayed.


End file.
